Cat Fight
by YoSafBridge
Summary: A beautiful teenager with amazing powers arrives at the BPRD and immediately all the males fall under her spell. Can Liz figure out what the heck is going on before all her guys turn into sensitive love sick pansies at the hands of the dreaded Mary Sue?
1. Chapter 1

_this fic is my response to all of those "new superpowered girl comes to BPRD and hooks up with Hellboy/Abe/Both" that popped up suddenly. It should be known that I have never read the comics and this is based purely on the movies. Also that I've actually always wanted to write a Mary Sue in as a villian, and I'm glad Hellboy gave me a chance and a reason. _

**Disclaimer: It's not mine...Well Bella Jade LaMorte is, but I'm plaining on auctioning her upon completion. **

**Chapter 1: Alone**

(_Aka, why the heck is Liz the only chick in the BPRD!)_

* * *

"What do we know about this girl" Hellboy said, as almost the entire BPRD waited for the "new girl" to arrive. They'd been standing there for almost a minute and he was considering going back to his room already. He was very curious why Manning had insisted it was so important for them to drop everything to meet the new recruit.

"It's strange, I haven't been told anything about her…only that she's extremely gifted and--" Abe didn't finish his sentence. His jaw was too busy dropping as the door opened on their new recruit. No one complained though, they all had identical looks of dumbfounded shock on their faces, Hellboy's cigar even fell out of his agape mouth.

Standing at the door was the most beautiful girl any of them had ever seen.

She was thin, but not too thin, with raven hair falling in thick ringlets around her heart shaped face. Her eyes stood out like twin amethysts in her pale face. She walked right pass all of the men, who were still too taken by her beauty to utter a word. The thought that she was clearly still a teenager didn't seem to phase any of them. The only person who wasn't looking at this girl as though she was the second coming was Liz. Who seemed merely curious.

"Hi, welcome to the BPRD" she stepped forward, wondering why agent Manning or the other superior officers weren't welcoming this girl. The girl walked straight passed Liz, with her head down, strangly she seemed to know exactly where she was going. Liz fell back towards the others, her mind now buzzing. What the-- she turned to Hellboy.

"What's up with h--HB?" Liz asked, worried as he continued to stare at the girl making her way towards the back of the building. She waved a hand in front of Hellboy's eyes before looking at the rest of the men "Abe?" he ignored her as well, the entire building seemed taken by the new arrival. She frowned, eyeing the girl as she turned the corner out of sight.

* * *

The girl hadn't left her room or uttered a word since she arrived. She'd apparently been traumatized by the appearance of her powers. Or so Liz had found out after a quick goodle search (It had occurred to her that the girls past sounded conveniently like her own, but she tried to look past that), the only new information they'd learned was the girls name.

Bella Jade LaMorte.

Liz was still flummoxed by the odd behavior of her male comrades. None of them had spoken a word since the girl arrived either.

She wouldn't be as worried if it wasn't for the fact that HB had joined them, after Bella Jade's arrival he'd headed back to his room, occasionally bumping into walls on the way. Liz had followed him, and he hadn't even noticed.

He was now laying on his back staring glassy eyed at the ceiling, Liz hadn't seen him remain this quiet for this long since his father died.

"HB?" she asked, prodding him "Red? Talk to me!"

He stood and she breathed a sigh of relief.

He left the room and she began to panic once more. Something was seriously wrong here.

* * *

Bella Jade sat in her room brooding over her horrible life. Here she was, beautiful, powerful, and with eyes that changed colours depending on her mood and yet she was so terribly unhappy!

When she'd been a baby she'd accidentally killed her parents, grandparents, sisters, brothers and every other person who could have had legal guardianship over her in a freak accident with her powers.

She'd then been taken to an Orphanage run by the cruelest man in the world. Although Bella Jade maintained a cheery attitude and often served as a beacon of hope to her fellow Orphans, she was still severely mistreated by the horrible man.

It got so bad that she ran away when she was 13 years old and lived on the street for years. She was a prosperous beggar, charming everyone with her good looks and sunny disposition. But it was still a horrid life…and the other homeless people were often disgusting and didn't even try to keep themselves clean. Not Bella Jade, she always remained clean and smelled like sun-kissed lilies even during her beggar days.

Finally, at the age of 16 she was rescued from the streets by the BPRD, who found out about her abilities and invited her to join their agency. She was ever so happy, yet she felt horribly guilty about the death of her family and couldn't bring herself to trust anyone again after the way she'd been abused.

She just hoped someone would be able to break past her hardened exterior and help her love herself again!

* * *

Liz watched as HB entered Bella Jade's room. Her frown deepened…what was going on here? She snuck up to the door and edged it open, only to be met by a horrible sight.

Hellboy and Bella Jade were embracing and crying on each others shoulders. She slammed the door shut and ran to the library, she had to find Abe.

* * *

"ABE!" Liz ran into the room ,"Abe! You won't bel--Abe?" the fish man was laying on the bottom of the tank, staring up at the ceiling. Eerily reminiscent of Hellboy's pose earlier. His books were open, but he was paying no attention to them. "Abe, c'mon. Not you too, Red's one thing, but you're too smart for this! ABE!" She banged on the tank and finally got a response. Abe looked up at her as though he'd just noticed she was there,

"Liz?"

"Abe, you have to help. Hellboy's been--brain washed, or something. I don't know, but something isn't right."

"What are you talking about Liz? Everything is perfect." as he spoke the last word he turned from her and resumed staring dreamily into space.

"No! C'mon Abe, snap out of it."

"Maybe you should ask Bella Jade for help, she's so powerful, I'm sure there's nothing she can't do…such a beautiful name too…Bella Jade…" he trailed off, Liz was sure if he wasn't already surrounded by water he'd be drooling. It was becoming readily apparent that she was alone on this. It was also becoming very apparent that this was far worse then she'd thought.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2: WTF?! **

(aka: Everyone is out of character and I like it!)

"HB!" Liz didn't bother closing the door behind her as she ran after Red, he was walking with a spring in his step. Whistling with his tail swinging behind him. It was very disconcerting.

"Red" she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"Liz?" he asked, looking as though he still wasn't completely there.

"What's wrong, didn't you hear me?"

"Uh…no…I was thinking…about Bella. What's up?"

"In here…" Liz steered him into an empty room, slamming the door behind her "Red, I need to know what's wrong with you?"She stood with her arms folded as his face became even more confused than it already had been.

"What do you mean, Liz…I'm perfectl--"

"No. You're not. Something's up. Something to do with that girl…Red, I need to know exactly what happened with her…did you kiss her?"

"Amoung other things"

Liz's eyes just about popped out her head. She felt the familiar flush of heat that came when she was particularly upset and she could feel that little vein in her head pounding away. She reached instinctively for a rubber band and started snapping away, hoping to wake herself up.

She grabbed Hellboy's collar and dragged him down to her level (not an easy thing to do).

"Red…" she said in a carefully measured whisper "You didn't…You couldn't have…" she couldn't finish the sentence "You didn't have --"

"Sex" Hellboy supplied, seemingly unperturbed by her anger.

Liz nodded, suddenly mute.

"Of course"

"NO!" her voice came back full swing.

"Many times…several different positions."

"But--How? Why?"

"We're in love!"

"SHE'S SIXTEEN!"

"Age has nothing to do with true love!" Hellboy straightened, staring starry eyed into space.

"In America it does! HB, you could go to prison"

"Small price to pay…I'd spend my days thinking of Bella Jade. We'd be pen pals, and when she's old enough, conjugal visits."

Liz gagged slightly. "Red! This isn't you…this can't be you" Hellboy finally met her gaze.

"Liz, why can't you just accept that I've found true love? Why can't you be happy for me?"

"Because, c'mon Red! Listen to yourself…this isn't you, you're all--lovey dovey….what did she do to you?"

"Nothing I didn't want Liz." he moved closer to Liz, still keeping eye contact "You should be proud…I'm a new man now! She's made me better…she's made us all better, don't you see?"

Well, now that he'd mentioned it.

Something was different about Hellboy. He did look somehow better! His skin shone redder than usual, his muscles were bigger than they usually were, not by much, but enough to make a difference. His voice had changed to be as silky and flowery as the words that he kept spouting and -- OH GOD! Worst of all, the bulge in his pants was noticeably larger!

Liz whipped around to the mirror in the corner of the room, at first she didn't notice a difference in her own appearance. Than she moved closer. She was…drab. Nothing fundamental had changed about her, but somehow her appearance had been dulled. Her hair hung lank, her eyes looked dead…her skin had a slightly grayed quality. She looked plain, unmemorable.

"You see Liz…you're just blowing things way out of proportion. We're all so much better off with Bella Jade." With that Liz snapped, she turned heel and marched out of the room. She left Hellboy, again staring dreamily into space. She shut the door and jogged down the hall. She passed clusters of BPRD agents milling about, caught snatches of conversation all about Bella Jade. She reached the girls room, the door had a sort of a glow to it. There was a line of men outside, trying to build up the courage to enter. Liz pushed past them.

"Out!" she ordered Agent Manning…on his knees in front of Bella Jade, who was lounging on her bed. Liz didn't know what had been going on, nor did she want to know. Agent Manning looked confused for a second, he looked from Liz to BJ and back three times before fixing Bella with a look reminiscent of a extremely pathetic puppy dog.

"It's okay Tommy wommy…I can take care of this. Go on now." the girl said in a sickly sweet voice. Agent Manning shuffled from the room.

Liz pointed a shaky finger at the girl "What have you done?!"

"Whatever do you mean, dear Elizabeth?"

"Oh drop the act! What are you? What did you do to them?" Liz was surprised at the hysteria in her voice. She wasn't the hysterical type...something about this girl was changing her. She wasn't herself. She wasn't just different in appearance, she was becoming a completely different person the longer this girl stayed around.

"Whoever do you mean?"

"My guys! What the hell did you do with my guys?!" to Liz's surprise the girl giggled, a sound like the tinkling of bells.

"Green is not your colour, Elizabeth…"

"What?" Liz asked suddenly feeling very wrong footed

"Clearly you're jealous…" the girl stood, smoothing out her perfect clothing, her tight black bodice hugged her in all the right places, her silken purple skirt (matching her eyes exactly…of course, everything she wore seemed to match her eyes exactly, regardless of colour) hung with perfectly symmetrical folds. She had a sort of a glow encompassing her. "Who wouldn't be…" she continued, circling Liz, her currently purple eyes roving, taking in all of Liz's drab appearance. "Look at you…your clothes, your hair? Pathetic! Everything about you is wrong...wrong for Hellboy, wrong for the BPRD. Is it any wonder I was able to take your place so easily?" she laughed, the light tinkling had turned to a loud clanging that shook the room.

She moved closer, Liz and her were almost nose to nose "Compared to me…you're nothing."

**WHAM!**

Liz looked down at the unconscious (but somehow still stunning) form of Bella Jade LaMorte.

"Oops"


End file.
